Large Scale Integration (LSI) Packages are utilized in systems which require high speed operation, with rise times less than 1/2 a nanosecond. The operational parameters of these systems requires the use of transmission line interconnection all the way onto the chip, as well as a very steady power supply. The requirements are due to the fact that a LSI package may have anywhere from 120 to 600 leads, with a large number of the leads switching simultaneously. When this switching occurs, the instantaneous requirement for power is great. Conventional leads of a package cannot provide the necessary current without a measurable voltage drop. This is due to the inductance and resistance of the conventional leads.
In order to prevent the problem of voltage drop, it is customary to mount capacitors in the immediate vicinity of the chip. These capacitors act as energy storage devices which supply the power required during the simultaneous switching.
One commercially available method of providing capacitors in the vicinity of the chip is to incorporate capacitors or the like into the body of a multi-layer ceramic package. However, these multi-layered packages are costly to manufacture and have problems associated therewith. The process of manufacture requires the use of materials such as tungsten or molybdenum applied in very thin layers of the multi-layered package. These thin layers of tungsten, etc. exhibit the undesirable properties of high resistance and inductance, which can cause unwanted voltage drops and time delays respectively.